Cumpleaños
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Una sorpresa muy especial al capitán Kuchiki Byakuya por su cumpleaños... muy especial [ByakuRuki]


El día 31 de enero amaneció bastante frío en el Seireitei, con la salida del sol eso no amaino sino que hizo el día aún más frío. Eso no hizo que Kuchiki Byakuya no saliera de su casa, menos aún que mandara a todos sus oficiales a hacer alguna que otra diligencia, sobre todo hoy que Renji no estaba allí.

Bufó entre los miles de papeles que llenaban su mesa, ¿por qué cuando más necesitaba del pelirrojo para que le quitara todo aquel papeleo del medio, Rukia tenía que llevárselo? Aún así no se sentía capaz de negar ningún pedido de ella, menos cuando le miraba con aquellos ojitos de cachorro regañado y ponía morritos… Demonios, era ahí cuando pedía a gritos todo su autocontrol y toda la frialdad que antaño tenía; pero no, desde hacía meses Rukia conocía bastante bien sus puntos flacos y sabía explotarlos demasiado bien.

Byakuya suspiró levemente escondiendo la cabeza entre todos los papeles, ¿qué demonios había hecho ella para poner bocaarriba todo? Después de terminar con Aizen todos habían salido más dolidos que cualquier cosa; él mismo y Renji eran dos de los que más heridas tenían y Rukia estuvo allí cuidándoles 24 horas al día. El momento en que Unohana iba a chequearles ella lo tomaba para ver al ryoka, a sus compañeros de división, a Hinamori y Kira, y volvía de vuelta con nosotros. Renji salía poco después y se ofreció también a cuidarme pero ella lo denegó con una sonrisa. Pasaba días y noches a mi lado, si suspiraba ella estaba pegada a la cama preguntándome que ocurría, si abría los ojos la encontraba con una tierna sonrisa a mi lado. Y siempre, tomada de mi mano; dejando que su cálido contacto me llenara completamente y recordara mi pecado escondido… Quererla como la quería…

En todo el día ninguno de los dos se había aparecido por allí, siquiera en la hora de la comida como lo estaban acostumbrando a comer los tres juntos… O mejor dicho, a que Renji y Rukia se pelearan por la comida y la morena terminara escondida tras de la espalda del noble para que el pelirrojo la dejara. Byakuya semi-sonrió al pensar en eso, pero al ver que aquel día no terminaría como siempre bufó en disgusto y caminó hacia su mansión. Su sorpresa creció al ver salir de allí al pelirrojo y volverse a darle un beso a Rukia en la mejilla, sus manos se cerraron fuertemente al ver aquello. Seguramente aquellos dos estaban juntos… y no podía negar que él aunque la quería, había dado muchas alas a Renji para que terminara con ella. Si tuviera una pared cerca se daría de cabezazos por idiota, porque la quería solo para él, porque la necesitaba, porque ansiaba su sonrisa, porque adoraba verla con aquel kimono blanco… ¿Por qué los dioses eran tan injustos con él?

- ¡¡Nii-sama!-sonrió la morena al verle llegar, su sonrisa era distinta… ¿nervios?

- Rukia… -simplemente contestó él sin dejar de mirarla un momento, ¿como podía ser posible el estar tan guapa solo con ese kimono?

- Esto... ¿podrías venir conmigo? – al noble no le dio tiempo de negarse cuando ya era arrastrado por ella al patio trasero de la mansión. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver aquello, una mesa, algo de luz… Se volvió a Rukia que sonreía, le sonreía a él... solo a él.- Felicidades Nii-sama –susurró dejando un beso en la mejilla de él.

Byakuya intentó sonreír, pero había algo que deseaba hacer mucho antes… muchísimo antes. Abrazó a Rukia contra él, ni siquiera él mismo se dio cuenta de su cumpleaños y ella había hecho aquello para él. Ella y Renji que la había ayudado, aunque no comprendía por que los había dejado solos. Al darse cuenta de esto miró a Rukia, ella tenia sus ojos cerrados, apoyada contra su pecho sonreía dulcemente y Byakuya no quiso ni pudo evitarlo más; unió sus labios a los de ella en un suave beso algo que Rukia, sorprendida, aceptó enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello susurrando antes de devolverle aquel beso;

- Feliz Cumpleaños… Byakuya…

Desde aquel día 31 de enero, desde aquel cumpleaños; Kuchiki Byakuya reconoció que su vida jamás sería igual…


End file.
